I WANT TO PLAYING WITH RAIN
by middleight
Summary: Do kyung soo sangat menyukai hujan. Bagaimana perjuangan Kyungsoo untuk bisa bermain dibawah hujan. *Badsummary* KAISOO TAORIS SULAY HUNHAN BAEKYEOL CHENMIN. RnR please !


Tittle : I WANT TO PLAYING WITH RAIN

Cast : KaiSoo

Sub-cast : BaekYeol, HunHan, TaoRis, SuLay, ChenMin

Author : Middleight

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Length : 1k+

Rating : G

Warning : Typo, Aneh, BoyxBoy,Maksa, kurang romance

Annyeong, aku author baru disini, ini pertama kali aku ngepost disini, mian aneh gaje, happy reading semua ^^

Saat ini semua member EXO sedang berada di dorm menikmati hari libur mereka. Mereka semua menghabiskan waktu hanya di dalam dorm karena diluar sedang hujan yang cukup deras. Mereka cukup menikmati liburan hari ini, seperti Taoris dan SuLay yang sedang asik menonton Film, BaekYeol yang sedang bermain PS dikamar mereka, HunHan yang sedang bercanda dikamar mereka, dan ChenMin yang di dapur dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Xiumin yang sibuk membaca novel dan Chen yang sibuk menggambar Xiumin –walaupun sangat perbeda dengan aslinya-

Tapi sangat berbeda dengan pasangan yang satu ini, terlihat sang namja tan yang terlihat emosi dan sang namja bermata doe yang terlihat sedang memohon.

"jebal jonginie, izinkan aku keluar."

"aku bilang tidak, ya tidak, kau susah sekali dibilangi kyung."

"tapi..."

"kau ingat terakhir kali kau bermain hujan, esoknya kau demam tinggi dan flu. Kau tau kan daya tahan tubuhmu sangat lemah kyung."

" tapi aku ingin bermain hujan-hujanan, jebal, aku janji tidak akan sakit."

" sekarang kau boleh bertanya pada yang lain, jika salah satu dari mereka membolehkan, maka aku akan membolehkan kau pergi."

" tapi itu sama saja aku tak akan bisa keluar."

" itu kau tau, mereka semua tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar."

"huh, baiklah aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha meminta izin ke mereka."

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar meninggalkan jongin. Jongin berani bertaruh tidak sampai 10 menit kyungsoo akan kembali ke kamar sambil menagis karena tidak ada satu pun member yang mengizinkan dia keluar.

Kyungsoo sekarang berdiri tepat di samping sofa yang dudukin Taoris dan Suho, Lay yang duduk di karpet sambil bersenderan di kaki Suho.

" Kyung, kau kenapa, sini gabung dengan kami." Ajak Suho.

" Ani hyung, sebenarnya aku hmmm... aku ingin minta izin untuk bermain keluar."

Tepat omongan Kyungsoo selesai, semua mata tertuju padanya, dan yang membuat ia bergedik ngeri karena melihat tatapan tajam dari Kris.

' tuhan mati aku !' runtuk Kyungsoo.

" kau sudah tau jawabannya kan soo." Ucap Kris dingin.

" Tapi hyung..."

"kau bisa menghabiskan waktu di dorm." Ucap Kris jauh lebih dingin.

Oke dia kalah, kalau Kris yang sudah bicara, yang lain tidak akan bisa membantah. Siapa juga yang berani pada si Naga apa lagi kalau sudah dingin seperti itu. Bahkan si baby panda di sebelahnya hanya diam tak berani menatap Naga tampannya.

Kyungsoo menyerah, dia beralih ke kamar BaekYeol

"kyaaa tiang kau tidak boleh curang."

"aku tidak curang pendek."

"beraninya kau mengatakan aku pendek, dasar tiang."

"kau sediri mengatakan aku tiang, dasar pendek."

"kau ituuu..."

"ehmm hyung." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat kearah sumber yang memanggil mereka.

" hai soo, kenapa kesini, mau ikut bermain?" tanya Baekhyun.

" tidak hyung."

" lalu kenapa kau disini, pasti kau ditinggal tidur oleh si hitam kan."

" tidak hyung, aku kesini mau minta izin untuk bermain diluar."

" yasudah sana kau bermain saja diluar. " ucap Baekhyun asal. Tapi...

" APA KAU MAU MAIN KELUAR ! TIDAK BOLEH, LEBIH BAIK KAU TIDUR SANA." Ucap Baekhyun cempreng.

Sial Kyungsoo gagal lagi. Mungkin dia harus ketempat HunHan sekarang. Kyungsoo berjalan kekamar HunHan, tapi kalian tau yang kyungsoo dengar dari luar adalah emhhh, youknow lah. Kyungsoo mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya ke HunHan. Ah tinggal satu lagi, CHENMIN.

'kali ini harus berhasil ! ' batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar ChenMin tapi mereka tak ada, sepertinya mereka ada didapur, karena Kyungsoo mendengar suara Chen dari arah dapur. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menuju ke dapur.

"Baozi jangan diamkan aku seperti itu, jebal."

" Chenie aku sedang membaca, jangan ganggu aku."

"tapi kau jangan mengacuhkan aku seperti itu."

" Chen, jangan ganggu aku, aku tidak bisa konsen membaca."

" Chen hyung, Xiumin hyung."

" Hai soo, apa kau mau memasak, buatkan aku juga." Kata Chen.

" Ani hyung, aku kesini mau minta izin untuk bermain diluar."

" Soo kau lihat diluar sedang hujan."

" Ne Xiu Hyung, tapi itu tujuanku, aku ingin bermain hujan-hujanan."

" apa Jongin memperbelohkanmu?"

" Tidak hyung."

" berarti kau tau jawaban kita kan."

" Tapi hyung..."

" kau harusnya mengerti bagaimana kondisimu Soo."

" baiklah hyung, aku akan kembali kekamar."

Kyungsoo kembali kekamar dengan perasaan sedih, dikamar Jongin sudah setia menunggu kyungsoo, dia tersenyum kearah kyungsoo yang terlihat sedih, Jongin mendekat dan merangkul Kyungsoo.

"sudah aku bilang, mereka tidak akan mengizinkanmu kyung, mereka itu terlalu sayang padamu."

" tapi hiks..." Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo mulai menangis langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"sudah jangan menangis, ayo kita tidur saja." Jongin melepas pelukannya, lalu membawa kyungsoo ke kasur, menidurkan dirinya dan kyungsoo, menarik selimut sebatas leher, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

" tidurlah baby. "

Jongin pun mulai tertidur, tapi tidak dengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih melihat kearah jendela, dia melihat hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, seandainya dia bisa bermain dibawah hujan itu, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo terbangun, sudah sekitar 2 jam dia tertidur, hujan pun belum berhenti membasahi bumi, kyungsoo masih ingin bermain dibawah hujan, tapi...

"ahh, jongin saja tertidur, mungkin member lain juga sedang tidur, aku harus melihatnya."

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar kamar dengan perlahan, dia tidak mau jongin bangun dan menghancurkan rencananya. Pertama dia melihat kekamar Baekyeol. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertidur dengan bersender di samping tempat tidur dengan tangan memegang stik PS dan layar televisi bertulisan GAME OVER. Kyungsoo sangat senang, lalu dia bergegas ke kamar HunHan. Sudah tidak terdengan suara suara aneh

'pasti mereka juga sudah tertidur.' Batin Kyungsoo

Kemudian Kyungsoo melihat kearah dapur, disana terlihat Chen yang tertidur sambil memegang pensil dan Xiumin yang meniduri novel yang masih terbuka. Dalam hati kyungsoo bersorak bergembira. Tinggal yang terakhir. Ruang TV, disana juga terletak pintu untuk keluar dari dorm, jika yang satu ini terlewati, Kyungsoo bisa langsung keluar dan bermain dibawah hujan.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengendap-endap. Terlihat Tao yang sedang tertidur dipundak Kris, dan Kris yang tertidur sambil melingkarkan tangan diperut Tao. Disamping terlihat Suho yang sedang memegang kepala Lay, dan Lay tidur diantara kedua kaki Suho.

'Oke kyungsoo selangkah lagi dan kau bisa keluar.'

Kyungsoo mulai memegang gagang pintu. Pelan dan berhasil, Pintu dorm terbuka. Kyungsoo langsung kabur tanpa menutup pintu. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri dibawah hujan. Dia berlarian kesana kesini, sungguh seperti anak kecil. Dia berlari jauh dari Dorm, dia berlari menuju taman yang indah di dekat dorm. Mencium bau basah dari jalan, sungguh menenangkan jiwa. Kyungsoo berhenti di depan sebuah danau yang cantik. Titik titik hujan membuat lingkaran lingkaran kecil di dalam danau. Dia ingin menunggu sampai hujan berhenti dan setelah itu akan ada pelangi indah berwarna warni.

" Hahahaha, rasanya aku tak mau pulang, disini sangat indah, I Love Rain." Teriak Kyungsoo.

Lalu Kyungsoo melihat lagi kearah danau, neomu yeppeo.

"ah semoga mereka semua tidak menyadari aku pergi."

Sementara itu di Dorm

Suho yang tidak tahan dingin membuka matanya karena merasa suhu disana semakin dingin. Dia melihat kearah pintu dorm dan ternyata terbuka.

" siapa yang membuka pintu dorm." Suho bergumam karena melihat Taoris dan Lay masih disekitarnya. Ah dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia bergegas kesuatu kamar. Dia membuka kamar tersebut. Dan tada.. dugaannya benar.

" KYAAA DO KYUNG SOO KABURRRRRR !"

THE END

.

.

.

Jadi ya begitu ? ancur banget ya? Wahahaha

Biarin yang pengting itu murni hasil karya saya..

No plagiat ^^

Can I have your Review?

Gumawo


End file.
